


Avalance Fluff

by Sharpe_Canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe - Freeform, Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, Caring Sara, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Hungover, Hungover Ava, Protective Sara Lance, Sara Lance - Freeform, drunk ava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpe_Canary/pseuds/Sharpe_Canary
Summary: I think this will be where I post a series of different one shots, all about Sara and Ava and just pure relationship fluff. Sometimes I'll keep completely to the actual story line, other times I'll make my own stuff up to fill in missed scenes, and other times I might change a few plot lines to suit what I want to write.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Drunk and Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> The episode where Ava gets drunk on a mission, and is then suffering from a hangover the next day.

The Blue Iguana was a classy joint, and even though Ava was dressed for the part, she felt nothing like it. She felt like a failure. The very thing that she excelled at had been taken away from her. The very thing that gave her life purpose, the thing that she had essentially been created for. Without the Time Bureau, Ava didn't know what she was meant to do nor where to go next, but for tonight she wasn't in the mood for thinking ahead. Tonight, she was going to live in the moment.

Her conversation with Rory hadn't exactly helped her, pointing out that she didn't have a job, rent nor kids to take care of. Although she and Sara had both decided that they wanted kids in the future, they had thought to wait for now, but as Rory spoke the words to her, she couldn't help but feel her heart break a little as she realised all of the things that she was missing out on. Raising kids with Sara would be the most amazing experience, and maybe she wanted it sooner than she realised? She felt useless as she drank her sorrows away, so when Sara asked for a diversion, Ava happily volunteered, desperate o feel a sense of purpose, her drunken state giving her a new confidence that she hadn't felt in a while.

Ava suddenly felt absolutely fabulous as she sang her heart out for the audience, certain that she was giving everyone quite the performance, although possibly not the kind that she thought she was giving them. Sure, she was helping the team by creating a diversion, but the euphoric feeling of just letting loose and having fun gave Ava such a rush, and she couldn't help but think as she sang her heart out that maybe she could get used to this after all. She felt sexy and unstoppable right now, and nobody could bring her down from her high.

* * *

The scene Sara was met with was quite the opposite of what Ava thought she was doing. As she walked into the bar, she felt her worries grow as she was met with the crowd that was hustling their way out of the establishment. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought to herself, worried about Rory, but mostly Ava, as she wondered what was causing the sudden need to leave for everyone. She soon got her answer as she closed in on the room where she could hear the squeak of a microphone and the voice of a woman she recognised belting out a song.

When her eyes fell upon Ava, a wide smile spread across her face, eyes sparkling with adoration. The woman she loved, although clearly a drunken mess, had never looked so carefree and happy as she sang and hummed the song at the same time, arms flailing like like a true performer. 'O My God, I love this woman _so_ much.' she thought as she walked towards the stage. Sara had been worried about Ava recently, knowing how much the Bureau meant to her and what it represented. There's no denying, Ava was a bossy, mostly strict, woman, therefore the Director position at Time Bureau couldn't have been a better job for her.

"That's my girl." declared Sara, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride as she watched her girlfriend allowing herself to get a well needed stress free night.

As Rory approached her, Sara didn't take her gleaming eyes off Ava, loving the performance she was giving, and even though it wasn't necessarily a good one, it was all perfect in Sara's eyes, and she gave a playful yet encouraging thumbs up to show Ava that she was fully supporting her and enjoying all of it just as much as Ava was. She could've stood there all night watching her girl, but was interrupted from her transfixion when Bugsy walked in to see what all of the chaos was about.

"What is all this?" he asked threateningly as Ava continued to star on stage to the small crowd of Sara, Rory, Bugsy and a few apprehensive bar staff. "You bring me all the way down here just so I can watch some no-name dame humiliate herself on stage?"

This comment infuriated Sara. Ava's the farthest thing from a 'no-name dame', especially in Sara's eyes; Ava's her entire world, and she certainly wasn't going to let some dim-witted, re-incarnated, misogynistic man talk about the love of her life, somebody who meant so much to Sara, in that manner. She snapped, immediately shutting the encore's accusations down.

"First of all, she is not a no-name, that is my girlfriend. And second, she is _not_ humiliating herself." spat Sara.

"Yes she is." grumbled Rory from the corner.

"She's enjoying herself." insisted Sara, realising that although the performance was not stellar, that was not the important thing.

Bugsy and Sara continued to bicker, until the gangster eventually pulled out a gun, ready to shoot Sara. The blonde however, swiftly tumbled out of the way, grabbing a large bottle of champagne before skilfully hurling it towards Bugsy and successfully disarming him, before Rory stepped in and knocked him out with one quick punch to the head.

With Bugsy now knocked out on the ground, Sara could turn her attention back to idolise Ava as she still sang, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Should we tell her the mission's over?" asked Rory as he sighed.

"Nah, let her finish." replied Sara, wanting Ava to relish this moment, because although she seemed to be having fun now, Sara knew, come morning, that the taller blonde would be hard on herself.

* * *

Once they made their way back to the ship, Rory helping Sara assist the former Director as she walked like a baby deer. Sara thought it was the most adorable thing ever, but Rory disagreed as Ava stepped in his feet a few times as she stumbled about. Although Sara and Ava had gotten drunk together in the past, Sara had never seen Ava _this_ drunk, but she wasn't too worried nor upset; quite the opposite in fact.

She had momentarily left Ava to do her own thing as she went to get Bugsy ready for his cell, but after John took over, Sara went about to find Ava on the bridge. Ava was still in an elated state, still humming the song to herself, and this made Sara so happy, however she worried when her crash would be, and if she would be embarrassed of her actions tonight, although Sara would be sure to tell her that there was absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.

Walking in to the parlour, Sara discreetly warned Rory not to say anything that could push Ava over the edge, wanting the blonde to fully enjoy her night.

"Hey, don't give Ava a hard time for getting on stage, all right? I don't want her to be too embarrassed."

"She's not going to remember a thing." replied Rory.

Although he was most likely correct, Sara didn't want to risk upsetting her girlfriend, so she smiled widely and instructed Rory to do the same before Ava stumbled up the steps. Sara did her very best at suppressing a laugh of delight as Ava greeted them both with a jolly 'helooo' before snatching a beer out of Rory's hand and drinking it as if she hadn't drunk enough already.

"I...cannot believe...that I sang in front of all those people." slurred Ava.

Sara let her arms fall to her side, thinking sadly that this was it, that Ava's joyful night was coming to an end and that the high alcohol levels in her system, would amplify Ava's already upset state. Sara was quickly proved wrong though, as a wide smile spread across Ava's lips and the woman gasped with joy,

"I w- I was awesome!" she stated, as she turned and danced her way to a chair.

Sara was momentarily confused, having been certain that she was going to have to comfort her drunk girlfriend. Despite this, her confusion quickly turned to glee, as she brought a hand up to cover a giggle that threatened to escape her lips. Ava was so damn proud of herself, and she hardly ever gave herself the credit she deserved. Seeing Ava so happy was honestly the best thing Sara had ever witnessed, and her face couldn't hide the love and affection that she felt for the taller blonde.

She refused to let Rory show Ava the video he had gotten of her, not wanting anything to ruin the moment.

As Ava made herself comfortable in the chair, Sara's heart melted as the former Director began another sentence,

"Mm, and another thing. Seriously, Sara, I love you _so_ much." stated Ava, and Sara thought that the woman was going to cry as her face scrunched up with emotion as she emphasized how much she loved Sara. 

Ava continued to ramble about what a great evening she had, but all Sara could think about was how much she loved the ranting blonde. When Ava mispronounced the word 'responsinilities', all Sara wanted to do was kiss and hold the adorable creature that she was blessed enough to call her girlfriend. Sara began to walk towards Ava, giving her words of encouragement.

"Oh, good babe. I'm glad you had fun. Just know there is no small role on this team. Right Rory?" giving Ava's shoulder a few loving pats and strokes, combing her fingers through messy curls. She looked at Rory as he muttered his answer, before looking back down at the stunning blonde who had un-gracefully fallen asleep, head hanging back and mouth agape, as snores escaped her lips. Although Ava herself would disagree, Sara was certain that she had never seen such a beautiful sight, and fell even more in love with the woman.

"Mm-kay, night-night, sweetheart." whispered Sara as she stroked Ava's full head of glorious hair.

* * *

Regardless of Rory's faults, he did offer to help Sara carry Ava to their now shared room, but Sara kindly refused. She didn't want to cause Ava any extra embarrassment to what she might be feeling in the morning, and the smaller blonde was more than capable of carrying the woman herself. Bridal style, Sara gently picked Ava up, careful not to disturb her too much as she continued to sleep. Sara carefully made her way to their room, cautious to not hit Ava's tilted head on the doorframe as the doors automatically slid open.

As Sara approached the bed, she gently lowered Ava's body until it touched the bed, running her hand up Ava's back before cupping the back of her head adoringly to make sure that she settled comfortably, and as Sara's hand came around to Ava's right cheek, the taller blonde unconsciously nuzzled into Sara's touch. Sara lightly brushed her thumb beneath Ava's fluttering eyes, before pulling away and going to brush her teeth and wash up quickly to get ready for bed. Before returning, she went to get multiple bottles of water, some mouthwash, toothbrush and toothpaste, a bucket, and some pain killers; preparing for any and all scenarios she might be faced with when Ava would eventually awaken.

When she returned, the massive haul in her arms, she found Ava to still be peacefully asleep. Sara set everything up, placing the bucket by Ava's side of the bed, and littering the nightstand with all of the other items. She then moved on to stripping Ava of the glorious dress and accessorises that she was wearing, starting with the big earrings that dangled elegantly from her ears, and the hairpieces that loosely gripped Ava's golden locks. Sara then gently wiped most of the woman's makeup off, knowing that Ava was rather obsessed with cleanliness, and would appreciate the gesture in the morning. In all honesty, it was a shame to remove Ava's dress from her body. The mustard fabric fabulously showed all of Ava's best assets, hugging her stunning figure effectively and pushing her breasts up nicely. Sleeping in it was sure to be uncomfortable however, and Sara didn't want to risk ruining it if Ava were to get sick. Carefully, Sara turned Ava slightly on her side to undo the bow that kept the dress on her body. Once the bow had been loosened, Sara could smoothly tug the dress down Ava's long body, taking her time as to not disturb Ava, although she was sure that the ship could explode right now and it wouldn't stop Ava from continuing to snore. With that being done, Sara gently manoeuvred Ava's naked torso so that she could fit a lose, oversized sleep shirt onto her, deciding that sleeping in the t-shirt and just her underwear would be good enough for tonight for the drunken blonde. 

Now that everything was set up and ready, Sara tugged the bed sheets from under Ava to tuck her in, before circling the bed and settling in herself. Sara turned on her right side to face Ava, wanting to make sure that if the former Director were to need her at all then Sara would be able to hear and act quickly. As the shorter blonde closed her eyes, she felt the mattress shift beneath her, and opened her eyes again to see that Ava had turned on her side to face Sara, and was nudging closer to Sara's body, tucking her head underneath her chin and grasping on to the former assassin's shirt. The new position caused Ava's snores to subside, but she was still breathing heavily, and Sara smiled to herself before throwing her left arm protectively around Ava's waist to pull her in closer, placing a kiss onto her head before closing her eyes to sleep.

They slept in that position throughout the night. Ava's k.o state causing her to be completely out of it, and Sara more than happy to provide a comforting nest for her girl. It was 5:00 am when Sara sensed Ava stirring in her arms, and she opened her eyes, squinting tiredly as she watched the blonde beside her. Ava had loosened her grip on Sara's shirt, bringing her right hand to rub her eyes painfully. It was as her senses slowly awakened, that Ava noticed that her mouth felt like rough sand paper that had been sitting in the sun for a week. She opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to draw some saliva, but it was pointless, and she groaned at the horrid sensation that tingled across her tongue.

"You good, babe?" whispered Sara, running her hand up Ava's hip.

"Mm...thirsty." croaked Ava, the room spinning as she attempted to move her head, showing her that she was still drunk, and way too tired to do anything about it.

"Here, I brought some water." stated Sara, carefully reaching across Ava's body, afraid that any sudden movement would force the taller blonde to puke, and grabbing a water bottle for her.

Ava sat up slightly to receive the bottle, sighing with pleasure as she felt the cool liquid revive her mouth and wash down her raspy throat, giving her some relief. She was drinking so much that she struggled for breath, but couldn't bring herself to stop for even a second.

"Careful, or you'll drink too much too fast and be sick." warned Sara, head back resting on the pillow as she watched a few escaped droplets of water work their way across Ava's jawline and down her beautiful, long neck.

"Mmuh.." was all Ava could manage out as she removed the bottle from her lips, chest heaving for air and happy that some hydration was working its way through Ava's aching body. She slowly put the cap back onto the bottle, setting it aside once again, before turning back to settle into Sara's embrace in the bed.

As Sara felt Ava's nose nuzzle against the top of her cleavage, she brought her right hand to cup the back of Ava's head, before caressing it lovingly.

"How you feeling?" whispered Sara, the smell of Ava's honey shampoo lingering beneath her nose intoxicating her.

"Ti...ered." yawned Ava, her warm breath sending shivers down Sara's front, humming quietly before falling back to sleep as quickly as she woke up, Sara's light fingers lulling her away.

Sara smiled faintly, before feeling her own eyes droop and close again, loving the contentedness Ava was showing.

Both women managed to drift off for quite a few more hours of sleep, before Ava, once again, began to stir. Although her mouth didn't feel quite as dry as the last time she had awoken, there was an overwhelmingly bitter taste dancing across her tongue, and her teeth felt gritty. She turned to lay on her back, leaving Sara's warmth, because regardless of how comforting it was in there, the way she was feeling right now had her feeling suffocated and hot. Ava brought her right hand and placed it on her forehead, huffing slightly, as she turned to look at the digital clock, the time showing 9:14am.

"Ughgh..." groaned the tall blonde, pressing down on her eyes until she was seeing stars, wanting the world to stop spinning.

"Mm, Ava?" mumbled Sara from her side of the bed, still awaking from her slumber, but blue eyes studying her girlfriend carefully.

"What...the hell...happened last night?" asked Ava, a feeling of anxiety creeping up on her as she struggled to recount what had happened. She remembered drinking at the bar with Rory, feeling rather shitty for herself, and then she thought she recalled singing, but was unsure if that was a dream or not.

Sara smiled, propping herself up on her elbow to sit up so that she could better communicate with her clearly worried lover.

"You had _fun,_ Aves." assured Sara, reaching over to stroke Ava's arms, trying to coax her out from under her hands.

"What exactly does _fun_ mean?" pushed Ava, "Why do I remember singing? I didn't sing did I? Please tell me I didn't sing." she stammered, uncovering her face to show her baby blues scrunched in concern, brow furrowed.

"It means, that for once in your life, you weren't hard on yourself." comforted Sara, "You did sing, yes, because I asked you and Rory to create a diversion, but you _loved_ it and were amazing up there." stated the Captain, being completely truthful with her belief that Ava truly did look amazing being so care-free.

"O, God!" exclaimed Ava, groaning again.

"Listen, don't worry about it. It was only me and Rory there, and besides, you really weren't that bad, and you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of, I pinkie swear." promised Sara, bringing her left hand's pinkie to hook around Ava's finger, which reluctantly found it's way around Sara's.

"I really don't feel good..." declared Ava.

"Yeah...I can't imagine you do..." joked Sara, turning more serious when Ava tilted her head to look at her with puppy dog eyes, "Don't worry, I brought some supplies just in case." she instructed, pointing towards the bucket and painkillers.

Ava slowly sat up, bringing her legs to hang over the side of the bed, arms resting on her knees as she breathed heavily.

"Sara..." she gulped, "s'there a hair tie here somewhere..."

Sara suddenly realised what was about to happen, and as she heard Ava begin to choke, she had to make a quick decision about whether she was going to bother looking for a tie, or just hold Ava's hair for her. She quickly decided on the latter, lunging forward to hold Ava's golden locks in her hands as the woman bent down and heaved into the bucket below.

"You're okay, I got you." reassured Sara, one hand firmly keeping Ava's hair from any of her stomach's contents, and the other rubbing soothing circles around her back.

Ava spat, before whimpering slightly,

"This is disgusting."

"Who cares, it's just me and you. And _trust_ me, I've been in worse states." stated Sara, still rubbing her hand comfortingly on Ava's back. "When your done, brush your teeth; I got some toothpaste and a brush for you right there."

"Oh...thank you." cried Ava, feeling very sorry for herself.

"Anything for you, babe." replied Sara, giving Ava a comforting kiss on her left shoulder.

When Ava had finished brushing her teeth, taking well over five munities to be extra certain that her mouth had been rid of any and all leftover taste she had, she leaned back into Sara, shifting so that the shorter blonde was now resting against the headboard, and Ava between her legs, against her chest.

"I am never drinking again." promised Ava.

"Yeah, we've all been there." stated Sara, giving Ava's right temple a peck.

"Do we have to do anything today?" asked Ava cautiously, truly hoping that she wouldn't need to do anything, because she didn't think that she could if she had to.

"Nope, today is just going to be me and you and whatever you feel like doing." promised Sara.

"Great, cause I'm not leaving this bed all day, and neither are you." croaked Ava half-heartedly.

"Maybe we could leave for a shower?" suggested Sara, "That's guaranteed to make you feel better."

"Hmm, definitely. But I don't have the energy right this moment to go."

"No, that's fine, there's no rush." hushed Sara as she spoke into the top of Ava's head, running her hands comfortingly up and down the taller woman's arms.

"Hey, how did I get out of that dress? I could barely get into it sober without ripping it to pieces, let alone getting out of it in the state I was in." asked Ava, squinting and pointing at the mustard yellow gown, feeling like it was too bright right now for what she'd like to look at.

"Oh, I took it off you. I didn't think you'd appreciate sleeping in that dress so I changed you."

"What? O My God, I must've been completely out of it?" asked Ava, slightly embarrassed.

"No, no, Aves, you were fine; adorable is the word." insisted Sara.

Ava blushed, some of it as a result of embarrassment, some as a result of Sara's compliment, even with Ava being in the state that she was in, Sara still managed to make her feel good.

"Yeah, well...I hope you didn't sneak a peak, Lance." joked Ava, feeling a little better about herself and wanting to lighten the mood.

"Hmmm, I'm afraid my eyes might've slipped somewhere they shouldn't have." teased Sara, "Your fault for not wearing a bra."

Ava slapped her hand jokingly, earning a giggle from the smaller blonde, knowing that Sara was just kidding and fully trusting that she would never do anything to take advantage of her, especially in such a vulnerable state.

"Thank you for taking care of me." whispered Ava, tilting her head up to look into Sara's eyes.

Sara stared back, eyes full of love and adoration. She just watched Ava puke for a good 10 minutes, but the warmth and fondness she felt for Ava hadn't changed a bit; if anything it had grown. She bent down to kiss Ava on the lips, but the former Director turned away and began to sit up.

"Sara, I love that we basically have no boundaries after last night, but kissing you after I just threw up is not something I want for us." 

"Oh, cmaan." insisted Sara, "You brushed your teeth and mouth enough for the both of us. I haven't kissed you since yesterday and my lips miss yours.", mouth smirking as her eyebrows lifted up suggestively.

"I'm going for that shower, and then my lips are all yours." stated Ava firmly, getting up to her feet. 

"I'll hold you to that." teased Sara, getting up to change into more appropriate 'lounge-attire', and cleaning up, even taking the bucket and emptying it. She went to the Galley and got Gideon to fabricate some French toast and bacon, and two cold glasses of orange juices, hoping that Ava would be up for some food.

By the time Sara had sorted everything out, Ava was back in their room, fabreezing so much that Sara nearly chocked on the cloud she was met with when the doors slid open.

"Jeez, Aves, calm it with the spray won't you? I didn't think there was a bad smell in here." coughed Sara, wafting her hand in front of her face as her face scrunched up.

"Sara, it smelt like beer in here. I almost threw up when I returned." insisted Ava.

"You could've just asked Gideon to turn the air filters on rather than gassing us." replied Sara.

"Oh, she can do that?"

"Indeed I can Miss Sharpe." confirmed Gideon, before a metallic noise begun as the vents powered on, clearing the room of the cloud that had taken over.

"Thanks Gideon!" yelled Ava.

"You're very welcome, Miss Sharpe." relpied the A.I. Alhough the new title, 'Miss', still felt wrong to Ava, she was grateful that the A.I had warmed up to her in the last few months, being especially nice to her since she moved onto the ship.

Sara stepped into the room one Gideon was done, placing the tray of food and drinks she had brought onto the freshly made bed Ava had done.

"How do you feel about getting some good ol' carbs down ya'?" asked Sara, smiling as she clapped her hands together.

"That...actually doesn't sound as awful as what I thought it would be." answered Ava, eyeing up the platter Sara had set up for them.

"C'mon then, lets get comfy." instructed Sara, walking to her side of the bed and sitting down as Ava did the same thing, arms brushing up against one another in comfortable closeness.

As they tucked in, Sara occasionally broke a few pieces of French toast and fed Ava, loving every moment and happy that the taller blonde was feeling a little better, although she still looked tired. Ava hummed contentedly as her stomach welcomed the delicious food Sara had brought for her, and she appreciated the fact that Sara had requested Gideon to make some French toast; knowing that it was the older blonde's favourite. Once they were finished, Sara bent over to put the tray on the ground, before turning to look at Ava, hair still damp but falling in wonderful waves down her sturdy shoulders.

"So...I believe you promised me your lips?" asked Sara enticingly, watching as a smile crept upon Ava's face and her eyes looked down timidly, before looking back into Sara's brilliant blues.

"Well, a promise is a promise." she replied, bending in to meet Sara as their lips finally made contact, mouths moving together in rhythm, "As long as it's only my lips. I'm seriously not feeling up for anything else today." complained Ava as they separated for breath. 

"Of course, whatever you want. I just want to be close to you and to touch you." assured Sara, not really having been intentionally hinting at anything sexual herself, but just infatuated with her girl as she remembered her whimpering ' _Seriously, Sara, I love you so much._ ' last night in her drunken state. "How about we watch a movie?" offered Sara, giving Ava a slow, gentle kiss once again.

"That sounds perfect. You can chose. As long as it's not 'Swamp Thaaaang'." giggled Ava, kissing Sara back again, not really caring about watching anything and just wanting to lie in her girlfriend's arms. She felt a dull headache, but had taken some pain killers, so she hoped that other than the general 'uch-ness' she felt, that she would be able to enjoy this lazy day with her girl. 

"Deal." chuckled Sara as she got the remote from her nightstand and turned the tv on, choosing to watch Ocean's 8.

As the movie began, Sara and Ava settled under the sheets, Sara lying on her back with a pillow propped behind her, and then Ava shuffling close to Sara, resting her head in the crook of the Captain's neck, her chin brushing against her left shoulder, breathing in her wonderful scent. Ava hooked her right leg across Sara's thighs, throwing her right arm across Sara's excellently toned stomach, drawing herself impossibly close.

As Sara held on to Ava's shoulders protectively, her left arm stroking the arm that was draped across her middle, she once again thought back to Ava's drunken words. Obviously she knew that Ava loved her more than anything, but it was her small, unconscious actions that made her heart burst with joy. The way Ava had nuzzled into her last night, despite being fast asleep. The way she was grateful to Sara for accepting her onto the ship with open arms. 

"I can hear you thinking. What's that smile about?" asked Ava, picking her head up to look at Sara's beautifully freckled face.

"You." smiled Sara, her smile lines prominent. "You know, you told me that you loved me 'so much' last night. I thought you were going to cry." chuckled Sara, deciding on telling Ava what she had said.

"So? I do love you." stated Ava, not really knowing what the big deal was, but feeling a little shy. They weren’t exactly strangers to the phrase, 'I love you’.In fact it was her favourite thing to say to her girlfriend.

"I know, and I love you too. It's just the way that you said it, it made me happy to know that even when you're drunk as a skunk that you still tell me that you love me." beamed Sara, although feeling a little shy herself.

"I thought you said I wasn't _that_ bad?" asked Ava, faking shock as she squeezed her arm tighter around Sara's waist.

"Eh, nothing I couldn't handle." retaliated Sara, a playful smirk displayed on her lips.

"Well, I do love you, and I promise to tell you that every chance I get, no matter which state I'm in." vowed Ava, giving Sara a sweet kiss on her neck, causing the former assassin to bend her head to stop the tickling sensation she felt from Ava's lips.

"You better. And I'll do the same for you." pledged Sara, bending her head down slightly to make out with Ava a little while longer, tongues dancing across each other's lips, entering one another's mouths to taste each other.

After they were finished, they settled back into their previous positions, caressing each other's bodies happily, Ava's head now resting comfortably on Sara's chest. Ava felt herself drifting off to the soft beating of Sara's heart, feeling utterly and completely safe in the arms of her one true love.

As Sara felt Ava's breathing get heavier, she bent down gently, kissing the top of Ava's head, before quietly muttering,

"I love you, so much, Ava.", thinking that the blonde that lay on her body had drifted off, but a soft mumble felt against her chest proved her wrong.

"Mm...love you, Sara." breathed Ava, before completely nodding off to the feeling of Sara's short nails lightly scratching against her back. 


	2. Sleepy nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara comes home late at night after a long mission to Ava who's long been asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short fluffy chapter that I made time to write because I've been so busy lately. It's not the best, but I just felt like a needed to make new content.

Stepping out through the portal from the cold interior of the Waverider to the warm ambience of the apartment was a welcomed feeling in Sara's book tonight. The warm glow of the lamp that Ava had left on in anticipation of Sara's return informed Sara that it was late as her eyes came upon the clock; 2am to be exact, and from the quietness of the home, the Captain guessed that her lover had long gone to bed.

As Sara walked past the couch, she noticed that there was an unopened bottle of wine, along with two glasses set up neatly on the coffee table, and a slightly scrunched up blanket draped on the couch itself. It would seem as if her girlfriend had planned on waiting up for her and on having a chilled night, but Sara had taken too long. Ava usually stayed up late because of work, and always enjoyed being there and awake for when Sara had been on long missions, but it had been hectic at the Bureau recently, and as much as Sara loved being greeted by her girlfriend, she was glad that Ava hadn't managed to stay up this late or else she would've felt guilty for adding to the Director's exhaustion.

The short blonde kicked her shoes off, going to switch the lamp off before heading upstairs. Sara herself was feeling drained, after having been on a three day long mission in Germany. She'd had quite the brawl with some German soldiers, and although she had been victorious, they had gotten in some lucky punches, and the former assassin winced slightly as she reached the top of the stairs. Making her way towards her and Ava's bedroom, Sara took off her jacket, listening closely by the door, hearing Ava's soft breathing, before gently opening the door and stepping into the dark room, closing it quietly behind her as to not let too much light in, in case it would awake her girlfriend.

Once Sara's eyes had adjusted to the dark, her eyes settled upon the shape that was tucked beneath the duvet. She could just about make out Ava's long locks, sprawled out across the pillows, and hearing the taller woman's gentle breathing instantly brought Sara a loving, warm feeling that she could never describe. Unable to resist the temptation, Sara made her way around to Ava's side of the bed to get a closer look of her girlfriend, and when her eyes fell upon her face, her heart swelled in her chest with love. The Captain wished that she could just stand there all night and watch the beautiful woman sleep. Ava was stunning, there was no denying that, but when she slept, there was a certain contentedness displayed on her face that made her look like an angel. Her worry lines would disappear, and her eyes would sometimes lightly flutter as she dreamt, and everything about her was just simply perfect. Sara longed to touch her, and resisted the urge to reach out to stroke Ava's hair and kiss her slightly parted lips. She decided to give in to the temptation, having not seen nor touched Ava in a few days, and gently placed her left palm across the right side of Ava's face, and bent down to place a light peck onto Ava's forehead.

Ava sensed that something was going on, and as Sara's lips backed away from her, she let in a deep breath and a small sigh,

"Mm...Sara?" she croaked in a hushed manner, tilting her head upwards and brushing the side of her face more against Sara's hand, only slightly opening her eyes.

It was clear to Sara that Ava was still basically asleep, and so she just brushed her thumb gently across the Director's right cheek and whispered,

"Shh love, I'm home. Go back to sleep, baby, I'll be there in a minute." assured Sara, not wanting to disturb Ava's slumber too much.

"M'kay." Yawned the sleepy blonde, her breathing evening out almost immediately as Sara still stood there, adoringly.

As mesmerising as the scene in front of her was, Sara longed to lay next to her girlfriend in the bed, and so she tiptoed her way to the adjoining bathroom. Thankfully, the dim moonlight gave just enough light to be able to make the room out, and Sara's stealth training in the League of Assassins succeeded in making it possible for the woman to easily make her away around the bedroom without making as much as a creak.

Sara quickly grabbed her pyjamas and stepped into the bathroom, turning the lights on once she closed the door behind her. After changing, she splashed some water on her face, before looking up into the mirror and noticing a pale colour to her face, and a faint bruise. Sara felt as she looked, and although she could've done with a shower, she couldn't find the energy to have one, and so she hurriedly brushed her teeth so that she could finally rest.

Once again, Sara turned the bathroom lights off and closed the door gently behind her, before finally, after days away, being able to make her way to the inviting, cozy comfort of her girlfriend and their bed. Ava, by now, had turned onto her right side, and was still asleep, but facing Sara. The Captain carefully lifted the covers on her side of the bed up so that she could slip beneath them, and immediately shivered with the warmth that she felt as her skin brushed against the comfortable fabric of the bedding.

Sara shifted over as close as she could to Ava's body without disturbing the taller woman, as she longed to feel close to her love. As she did this however, Ava stirred from her sleep once again, and pushed herself impossibly close against Sara's body, tucking her head beneath Sara's chin and grasping on to the former assassin's sleep shirt.

Sara smiled tiredly at the action her girlfriend took, and brought her right arm to hook around Ava's body, holding her there. The smell of Ava's honey shampoo filled Sara's nose, and she closed her eyes to take in the familiar scent.

"Missed you..." mumbled Ava against the top of Sara's chest, her warm breath causing goose bumps to form across Sara's cleavage.

Sara couldn't get over how much she loved Ava. The simple things like the way she held on to Sara for dear life in her sleep state made Sara want to just kiss her and hold her close forever. Ava had been through a lot, especially mentally with the revelation of her true origins often getting her down, but Sara, having been through so much herself, and having seen the ones that she loved the most suffer throughout the years, had pledged to herself that she wouldn't let any harm come to Ava as long as she could help it, and if anything were to happen, Sara would do everything in her power to comfort Ava and to assure her that as long as she was with Sara, that she would always be safe, loved and taken care of.

"I missed you too, baby." replied Sara, kissing the top of Ava's head. It had only been a few days, but any time apart from Ava nowadays felt too long.

"Love you, Sara." muttered Ava quietly, before Sara sensed the woman finally fall back into deep sleep, hand still clutching at her shirt.

"I love you too, Ava." spoke Sara, giving the taller woman one last squeeze, before letting herself to close her eyes, and rest happily next to the love of her life.


	3. Cramps and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava gets period cramps, and Sara is there to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may not be everyone's cup of tea, but I was feeling particularly 'ugh' myself when I wrote it, so sit back and enjoy the fluffiness!

It was set to be a dreary weekend at the beginning of November, and Sara and Ava were spending it together at Ava's apartment in D.C. They'd spent most nights together that week, but only in the shared space of the Waverider, and both women craved alone time. Another thing Ava in particular had been craving that week was sex. She was lucky that Sara had the drive and stamina for it, because both of them had orgasmed so may times in the last few days, they'd lost count. They'd even risked sneaking off in the middle of a mission, by Ava's request, which really took Sara by surprise. Of course, being the sexy, up for anything rebel she was, Sara could never be as cruel as to deny her girl attention, especially when she craved it so much that she was willing to throw caution to the wind in a way the strict Director Sharpe scarcely did.

Although all the sneaking off to have sex was indeed exciting, both Sara and Ava were excited to be able to let their guard down completely this weekend, not having to look over their shoulder every time they were sending each other into bliss, in case somebody walked in on them, and not being interrupted by Gideon every time a minor inconvenience occurred. They could just simply be together and spend all of their time wearing nothing more than a robe as they put their feet up in front of the TV, or to make a nice meal for two without having a crew member or six breathing down their necks and asking for scraps.

That's why, Friday night they'd sat down together, and had a nice candle lit dinner in the kitchen. They'd drank wine, and had even danced together for a while, before things heated up; Ava for the hundredth time that week initiating the idea, tugging Sara up stairs so that they could have their way with each other in the bedroom,

"What...the hell...has gotten into you...this week?" panted Sara between kisses as Ava squirmed naked beneath her, clawing at the Captain's back like a wild animal.

"God, I don't know..." breathed Ava, lifting herself up, desperate for friction against Sara's also naked figure, "I've just been craving sex...craving you." she grunted as she started to feel sparks of pleasure lighting up inside of her as her sensitive clit found rhythm against Sara's pubic bone. 

"Well, you won't hear me complaining I promise you that." chuckled Sara as she felt what Ava was doing, bending down to press into her harder, and also to attach her lips to her lovers neck, earning a low groan from Ava, who brought her hands up to keep Sara's head situated where it was, sucking at her pulse point. 

Sara complied for a while, but soon began to move her lips all over Ava's body, moving her own body against Ava's to keep the friction that they were building together going. As things escalated even further though, she sensed Ava wriggling away from her, and as she pulled her head back to see where the taller woman was headed, she got her answer instantly as she noticed Ava's arm reach beneath the bed and slide out a box in which they kept their toys in. Sara watched, stroking her now free hands up and down Ava's luscious legs that were resting on Sara's hips on each side of her body, catching her breath and wandering what the Director wanted them to play with tonight. Ava had been in such a raunchy mood lately that Sara expected one of their more kinky toys to come out, so she was surprised to see only a strap on with a purple dildo in Ava's hands, one Ava had chosen herself, but they rarely used, only when Ava really felt like she needed a certain act performed on her. 

"I want to use this tonight." declared Ava, pushing the box back under the bed before turning back onto her back to look up at Sara.

"On you? Are you sure?" asked Sara cautiously. Ava, most of the time, was more apprehensive when it came to penetration, and none of them had an issue about it. Sara was always more than happy to be the one who got penetration toys used on her, and Ava was equally as happy to be the one using them on her, loving exploring her more dominant side as she did so. They had however gotten the purple dildo especially for Ava, as it was slightly smaller than the size Sara could take, and she enjoyed getting it used on her in moments of intimacy in which she wanted to feel the sting of a slight stretch.

"Please, I need this tonight." pleaded Ava, running her left hand up Sara's right arm, grateful that her girlfriend was being considerate and cautious of her wants and desires. 

"Well then, your wish is my command." stated Sara, a sultry smile dancing across her lips, but a gentle sparkle in her eyes as she kissed Ava a few more times, before backing away to slip the strap on on, and adjust it properly so that both women would feel pleasure from it. 

Sara reached to the drawer on her side of the bed and got some lube out to spread on the purple member that sprouted from between her legs. Although from the looks of things, it didn't seem like Ava needed any extra assistance for the dildo to slip in and out of her, Sara wanted to make absolutely sure that her girlfriend was only going to feel comfort from her tonight, and she wasn't willing to risk Ava's pleasures like countless selfish guys had done to Sara in the past. Sara spread the substance all over the toy, and made sure to put some onto Ava as well, and as she did this, she playfully pushed a finger into Ava's entrance; moving it around a little before pushing in a second; wanting to make sure that the stretch of the toy wouldn't be too much too soon for her.

Ava's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Sara's fingers move inside of her, but she knew that Sara was only making sure that she was warmed up enough, and was soon anticipating when she would finally get what she had requested.

Once Sara was sure Ava was set, she looked into Ava's eyes one more time to make sure that this was something that she wanted. She needed verbal confirmation from her, so she spoke,

"You ready, babe? What's our safe word?"

"Canary." confirmed Ava, "And yes, I'm ready, babe." she said as she brought her hands up to grab onto Sara's biceps, ready to brace what was to come.

At that last confirmation, Sara slowly thrusted into Ava's dripping entrance. She took her time, carefully watching Ava's expression, who's face scrunched up slightly, eyes closing but mouth parting in joy. She felt Ava's hands tighten around her arms, and stopped her movements for a second to make sure that Ava was taking it. When she felt the resistance of Ava's walls relax, she continued her journey inside of her, not stopping now until she'd reached the hilt and Sara's body was one with Ava's, from there on and throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

When morning broke through the drapes of the bedroom window, Ava muffled a groan as she buried her head into Sara's collar bone; nose nuzzling against the smaller blonde's neck. She tightened her grip around Sara's waist, the sound of the rain tapping against the window making her feel cold. As she attempted to move closer to Sara however, she felt her stomach tighten, and noticed that she had a dull ache in her back. What caused her to stop in her tracks though, was a warm wetness that she felt between her legs. For a moment, she thought that it was more arousal, and she sighed, starting to grow tired of the sudden constant need for sex that she had. As she got ready to move again however, she felt her stomach and lower abdomen grow angrier again, and suddenly she feared that it wasn't arousal that she had felt after all, but that she had started her period.

Cautiously and anxiously, she lifted the duvet, and was met with dreaded confirmation of her fear, stained on the bedding.

"Oh, shit..." she whispered to herself, but not as quietly as she had thought, because as a result of her sudden shifting and cursing, Sara began to stir.

"Mm...Ava, babe..." she yawned, "what's wrong?", her eyes still closed but her senses ready to react if Ava were to need anything.

"Uh, nothing, Sar..." lied Ava, "go back to sleep, everything's fine." Ava blurted, panicked, instinctively getting up and quickly throwing her robe on, heading out of the bed to get herself cleaned up.

Ava didn't know what to do. Sure, she and Sara had been dating for solidly for nearly 10 months now, and periods weren't exactly a taboo subject for them with them being women, but nonetheless she was embarrassed, and didn't want Sara to find out that she'd bled over herself and the bed. 

Ava's sudden demeanour hadn't proved very convincing to get Sara to go back to sleep, as Sara detected some apprehension in Ava's tone, and so she opened her eyes and sat up a little.

"Don't lie to me. I may be sleepy, but I'd know you well enough in a coma to sense that something's wrong." warned Sara warmly, her brilliant blues now staring into Ava's as the taller blonde hurriedly tied her robe.

In her rush to get out of bed however, Ava had carelessly thrown the covers off of herself, and by the time she herself had noticed the visible red stain no the bed, so had Sara, and Ava's face went red. She was always so clean and pristine, and an accident like this wasn't something she was used to.

"Oh, Aves, don't tell me you're acting like this because of that?" asked Sara, pitting Ava's shyness but not wanting to make a big deal of it.

"I'm not acting like anything, Sara." replied Ava, getting a little defensive, "It's just, my period is always like clockwork, right when scheduled; not that that's surprising with me being a _you know what_ and all," she paused, still finding it hard talking about her true origins, "but you make me forget what my names is half of the time, let alone what time of the month it is! I hadn't realised what day it was, that's all."

"Well at least it now makes sense why you've been so hot 'n bothered this week." joked Sara, trying to lift Ava's mood, but seemingly failing.

"Well, yeah, but I figured that I was just ovulating." explained Ava, avoiding Sara's gaze as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I only sometimes get crazy horny before my period, but it hasn't happened in a while now so I didn't put the pieces together, did I."

Sara's heart broke a little at Ava's embarrassment. All she wanted to do was scoop her up in her arms and kiss her, but she knew her too well not to attempt that right now. Instead, she got up and covered herself with her own robe that she had recently bought specifically for use in Ava's apartment, and made her way around to stand by Ava at her side of the bed, placing both her hands on each of Ava's arms.

"Listen, why don't you go for a nice, warm shower, and I'll change the bed and get these into the washing machine, and make us a nice breakfast for when you're done?" proposed Sara, gesturing towards the bed. "I bet they could do with a wash after what we both did in that bed last night anyway." she chuckled, earning a small, and only slightly embarrassed smile from Ava.

"Fine..." mumbled Ava, "Thank you."

"Hey, no need to thank me. I'm here for you, whatever you need." promised Sara, risking reaching up to kiss Ava, and smiling slightly as her lips were accepted by the Director's.

As Ava walked around, heading for the bathroom door, Sara began stripping the bed, but stopped before Ava disappeared from view, realising that she didn't know where the extra bedding and covers were kept.

"Umm, quick question, babe- Where d'you keep the-" 

"Middle shelf. Hallway closet." answered Ava, already feeling a little better as she smiled at her helpful girlfriend pottering around the place, playing house.

* * *

As Ava stepped out of the shower, she was feeling a little worse for wear. The heat from the water had eased her cramps for a while, but after she had gotten changed into a comfy pair of joggers and a plain white t-shirt, and dried her hair, the pain had returned. Her back was killing her, and her lower abdomen made her just want to hunch over and rock the pain away. She found the strength to make her way down the stairs, and her spirits lifted briefly as her eyes landed on Sara, who was humming away and plating them some pancakes.

"Hey, you!" the smaller blonde greeted, putting the pan to soak in the sink, "You feeling alright? You look a little pale." she stated as her eyes fell upon the woman who had entered the room.

"Mm no..." groaned Ava as she brought both her hands up to wrap around her stomach in a feeble attempt to make herself feel better. "Breakfast smells nice though." she stated, not wanting to come off as unappreciative to Sara after she had made an effort to make Ava feel better.

"Naww, baby." pitied Sara, walking around the counter to rub her left hand up and down Ava's back comfortingly. "You don't have to eat anything if you don't feel like it, okay? I'm hungry enough for the both of us anyway!"

"No, no, I do want it!" insisted Ava, "Just let me take some pain killers first." she said, walking to a kitchen drawer in which she kept some basic items."

Once they'd finished their food, Ava making sure to let Sara know how much she enjoyed it, Ava made her way to the couch, flopping down on her face and groaning again as she felt her insides tighten.

"You always get bad cramps when you're on you period?" asked Sara, concerned in seeing her usually put together girlfriend in such a state.

"No..." mumbled Ava into the cushions, before picking her head up and turning it to the side, "It happens like, once, _maybe_ twice a year. It just sucks because my back and my abdomen hurt at the same time."

"Have you considered taking any medication for it?" asked Sara, "I remember Laurel getting some when she was a teenager, but then she grew out of it and stopped taking them."

"I've thought about it, but honestly it doesn't happen often enough for me to bother." explained Ava, "To be honest, I don't really get it. If I've been manufactured in a lab to be 'perfect', then you'd think they'd have designed me in a way to make sure that the one thing a woman has that could effect her daily routine, would happen in a less painful way." she ranted.

"I'd bet you anything that men were the one in charge and didn't even consider it because it isn't _relevant_ to them." Sara half-joked with a hint of annoyance.

Ava continued to lay on the couch for a few more minutes as she heard Sara cleaning everything up, and she tossed and turned trying to make herself more comfortable. The pain killers she had taken didn't seem to be having an effect on her, and she was growing restless, until she sensed Sara walk towards the couch and instruct her to sit up. 

Ava turned her head to look at Sara, and made the poutiest face she could, not wanting to sit up properly.

"Trust me." Sara laughed at the adorable facial expression Ava made, and rubbed the woman's right leg encouragingly.

As Ava lifted her body up, she saw Sara slip onto the couch, resting her back against it's arm. Ava, now sitting, looked at her confusingly.

"Okay, now come here and lay down on you back against me." smiled Sara, spreading her legs to make room for the Director to rest comfortably on top of her.

Ava complied, turning her back to Sara before shuffling backwards, until she felt Sara's body behind her. She then stretched her legs out before her, and lowered herself down until she felt her back being met with Sara's front, the smaller blonde's breasts pushing against her comfortably like pillows. As she settled, she felt a sudden warmth spread across her lower back, and instantly knew that Sara had made her a hot water bottle. Ava hummed in pleasure as she felt her pain instantly subside as the warmth medicated her body. As she settled, she closed her eyes, and felt Sara reaching for the blanket that draped across the back of the couch; pulling it over both of them to keep the warmth in. 

Just when Ava thought that Sara couldn't get any sweeter, she felt the Captain's hands snake under the blanket, gently lifting Ava's shirt up and covering her bloated abdomen. Her hands were both still warm from having been holding the hot water bottle, and Ava let out a sigh at the calming gesture, with both areas that had been hurting moments ago, now relieving of the pain and tension.

"That better, baby?" whispered Sara before placing a kiss on Ava's right temple, who's head rested on Sara's left shoulder.

Sara was the sweetest person ever, and Ava felt so lucky to be able to call her her own. Even though she didn't seem like it to people on the outside; her tough exterior having been built up by years of of torment and cruelty towards her, she was gentle, and soft and caring, and Ava had never met a single person like her. Ava felt completely safe in her arms, and trusted her with her life. Although she had hoped on having an exciting weekend with Sara, Ava was almost grateful that it had been disrupted, because she had gotten the chance to see just how much the former assassin cared for her, and loved her.

"Much better, thank you." whispered Ava appreciatively, "I love you, Sara."

"I love you too."

They sat in silence for a while, Ava feeling better with every passing minute as the combination of the heat and painkillers kicking in helped her. When she started to feel better, she disturbed the peace and talked,

"Thank you for taking care of me. I know this isn't the weekend we'd hoped." stated Ava apologetically.

"Are you kidding me? Babe, as much as I've loved this past week, I'm absolutely exhausted." joked Sara dramatically, before adopting a more sincere tone, "Any time spent with you, I'm grateful for it. I don't care what we're doing, as long as we're together.", stroking her thumbs over Ava's toned stomach.

At that, Ava turned her head an craned her neck for a kiss, meeting with Sara's lips and moving their heads in unity; tongues gently grazing against one another's. When they broke apart, Sara rested the side of her head against Ava's, holding her there in the safety of her embrace, before carefully slipping a hand out from under the blankets to reach for the TV remote.

"Now then, how about we watch some Criminal Minds?" she asked, knowing that this was one of Ava's favourite shows.

"YES!" exclaimed the taller blonde, "I've been waiting forever for Prentiss to return and I think it happens on the next episode!"

"Hey now, don't get too excited about her; I'm your girlfriend remember?" teased Sara, knowing of Ava's crush on the character.

"Oh, just you wait until I track SSA Emily Prentiss down," Ava played along, " _then_ I'd have someone to tap in for when you're too ' _exhausted'_ for me."

"Oh, not a chance." warned Sara, squeezing Ava protectively, "I could never be too exhausted for you." she stated, tickling Ava, causing her to laugh and squirm.

They quickly settled back down into comfortable silence, each woman just as grateful for the other, and never wanting their weekend to end, cramps, cuddles and all.


End file.
